fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Systems Coalition (Maverick Universe)
Background Originally the Systems Coalition was a military and scientific research alliance between the Lumon Republic, Siharthans Clans Union, and Scorpionum Imperium. Following the original System Coalition making contact with the flood and the resulting aid from the Orion Alliance the members of the Systems Coalition joined the Orion Alliance and in 2642 formally reorganized the systems Coalition into the branch of the Milky Way Alliance responsible for fleet management and power projection. Organization As the defense force of the Milky Way Alliance in most cases it is simply a department which manages and records operations and disperses appropriate information throughout the Alliance among members. The Systems Coalition coordinates and accounts for 100% of the council military power, 80% of the Senates combined military power, and 20% of the combined military power of all Embassy Members. Combat Readiness Through programs such as Cooporative Combat Readinesss, and Interspecies Initiative ensure strong sense of brotherhood among Alliance members and perfects strategic battle planning operations among members. Power-Projection The Systems Coalition is comprised of various sub groups to include the following; * Systems Coalition Fleets: Conglomerate of the many fleets of its members which operate independently unless war time authority is declared and thereafter control of these fleets is directly administered by the Systems Coalition and lead by the Alliance Council. * Alliance Fleet: Fleet of ships designed by various species whom agree upon and construct final designs together. Ships are manned and operated by various species of the Alliance with specifically designed ships and fighters for multi-species alliance wide usage. The Triton Fleet protects Triton along with various other fleets and acts as a proving ground for combined species crews. The Triton fleet operates throughout the inner core of the Milky Way Alliance. Size 2642 # Humanity-2,500 Council # Sangheili-1,800 Council # xXominum-3,000 Council # Unggoy-480/600 Senate # Lekgolo-160/200 Senate # Siharthan-640/800 Senate # Lumon-960/1,200 Senate # Scorpionum-560/700 Senate # Cra'Mali-40/400 Embassy # Total: 10,140/11,200 warships of considerable firepower 2715 # Humanity 5,600 Council # Sangheili 4,700 Council # xXominum 4,800 Council # Unggoy 800/1,000 Senate # Lekgolo 400/500 Senate # Siharthan 880/1,100 Senate # Lumon 1,840/2,300 Senate # Scorpionum 960/1,200 Senate # Cra'Mali 600/750 Senate # Ferrox 15/150 Embassy # Guyn 240/300 Senate # Yonhet 20/200 Embassy # Prylocect 800/1,000 Senate # Bajo 10/100 Embassy # Total: 21,980 / 23,700 warships of considerable firepower 2850 # Humanity 15,000 Council # Sangheili 13,000 Council # xXominum 14,000 Council # Unggoy 2,400/3,000 Senate # Lekgolo 800/1,000 Senate # Siharthan 1,600/2,000 Senate # Lumon 2,800/3,500 Senate # Scorpionum 2,800/3,500 Senate # Cra'Mali 960/1,200 Senate # Guyn 800/1,000 Senate # Prylocect 1,600/2,000 Senate # Yonhet 80/800 Embassy # Ferrox 35/350 Embassy # Bajo 35/350 Embassy # Jiralhanae 100/1,000 Embassy # Total: 54,375 / 56,200 warships of considerable firepower 2970 # Humanity 20,000 Council # Sangheili 20,000 Council # xXominum 20,000 Council # Unggoy 8,000/10,000 Senate # Lekgolo 1,600/2,000 Senate # Siharthan 3,200/4,000 Senate # Lumon 4,800/6,000 Senate # Scorpionum 4,000/5,000 Senate # Cra'Mali 1,600/2,000 Senate # Guyn 1,200/1,500 Senate # Yonhet 1,440/1,800 Senate # Prylocect 2,000/2500 Senate # Ferrox 400/500 Senate # Bajo 480/600 Senate # Jiralhanae 2,400/3,000 Senate # Kig-Yar 160/800 Embassy # Yanme'e 200/1,000 Embassy # Seran 60/300 Embassy # Urse 200/1,000 Embassy # Yalan 24/120 Embassy # Total: 91,404/ 102,120 warships of considerable size and firepower Category:Ships Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe